Mitsurugi
How Mitsurugi joined the Tourney Mitsurugi searched for many powerful warriors from all over the world. But no matter how many enemies he fought and how powerful he became, he still hungered for more. He gave up searching for the legendary sword because he figured that no matter how powerful a weapon, it's useless if one doesn't have the strength to match it. However, after he defeated some assassins that were looking for information about Soul Edge, he remembered the fragment of the evil sword that he had. He was about to throw it away because he felt that he didn't need it, when suddenly, the fragment had an unholy glow, and then it flew into the sky, heading west. With anticipation, Mitsurugi followed, hoping to find both Michelle and Julia Chang. He also heard rumors that the land before him was filled with terror, and horrible monsters and insane warriors were gathering. These stories didn't scare Mitsurugi, however, in fact, it excited him. This was a challenge that seemed worthy for him, so he entered the Smash Bros. Tourney. Special Attacks Sword Stab (Neutral) Miturugi says "HISSATSU!" and stabs his opponent with Muichimonji. Sword Slash (Side) Mitsurugi says "Too weak!" and slashes his opponent with Muichimonji. Spinning Attack (Up) Mitsurugi says "Resentless!" and attacks on both sides with a spinning slash that can be charged. Sword Swipe (Down) Mitsurigi says "DIE!" and swipes Muichimonji from front to back. Witching Hour (Hyper Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur V Critical Edge, Mitsurugi primes his sword while saying "Your time is up!" He then does an uppercut and slashes downwards, shouting "You will SUBMIT!" as he sends the opponent flying. Demon Slayer (Final Smash) Based on his Soul Calibur IV Critical Finish, Mitsurugi says "Try THIS!" and performs four quick slashes that briefly ignites the opponent and sends them flying as he asks them "See that?!". Victory Animations #Mitsurugi gives two swipes of Muichimonji, then sheaths it, all while saying "Not even the King of Hell could stand against my blade!". #Mitsurugi does a horizontal swipe with Muichimonji, then holds it up, saying "Hmpf! A pointless fight. How DARE you waste my time!". #*Mitsurugi does a horizontal swipe with Muichimonji, then holds it up, saying "Do not challenge me again until you've brushed up on your skills!". (Julia victories only) #Mitsurugi does three swipes with Muichimonji, then turns to his right as he says "The name's Mitsurugi. Don't forget it.". Trivia *Mitsurugi has made an appearance in every Soul series game, and this includes Super Smash Bros. Tourney. *Mitsurugi shares his Japanese voice actor with Col. Joshua, Shout of the Fresh Beat Band, Cyclops, and Master Chief. *Mitsurugi is one of the only four characters to have a background sound besides their voice playing when someone is selected, in this case, it's a breaking plate sound. The other characters that cause this to happen are Anna, Xiaoyu, and Sgt. Byrd. *Mitsurugi's rival in Super Smash Bros. Tourney is the college student of Archaeology Research, Julia Chang. For his second rival, another Julia. Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Soul Calibur characters